Gemni Gemstone
by Sorrowful Cheshire
Summary: Syrus has a big secret that he hasn't even told Jaden yet but with the arrival of the new students thats going to change and Syrus's past is about to be revealed. Yaoi BOYXBOY Flamers Beware SyrusXJaden SyrusXJessie SyrusXJim  Reviews are always welcome


**Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh GX then Jaden would have made Syrus his bride when he became the Shadow King.**

**Warning: This is a Yaoi people that means boy x boy if you don't like then leave now or I'll play the Hetero Fires of Hell with this card all Yaoi haters go straight to the grave.**

**All right Yaoi Fans "Get your game on!"**

* * *

><p>Syrus was worried about where Jaden could be since he couldn't find him anywhere and lately Jaden seemed to be avoiding him. Whenever Syrus would try to make plans with the other he always seemed too busy to hang out with him and whenever he'd see him around in the halls or around campus Jaden would always go in the opposite direction.<p>

_Could it be that he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore?_ Syrus gave the question some serious thought since he usually found himself being told that he was completely and utterly useless constantly by other students Obelisk, Ra, and even Slifer students.

Syrus finally calmed down when Hassle Berry came through the doors with Jaden who then sat next down to him just as Chancellor Sheppard began to lecture to the Duel Academy students.

"Jaden where have you been" Syrus whispered to the other with a worried expression.

Jaden rubbed the back of his head with his hand and looked away

"I was having a reunion with my neo space friends and guess I lost track of time huh" Jaden said turning back to Syrus with a closed eye smile.

The blue haired duelist sighed depressed by the brunette duelist answer.

"I was really worried about you Jay" Syrus said with a saddened tone that was so quite that you would miss it if you weren't listening. But Jaden was.

Winged Kuriboh then appeared on Jaden's shoulder and went _Kyo_ to Jaden who then turned to look at the duel spirit to listen to what the little ball of fluff had to say

"Owe yeah! And I met this new duelist and he could see duel spirits too" Jaden rambled on to Hassle Barry and Chazz about his new friend slash possible future rival.

The former said that Jaden was crazy while the latter nodded in agreement with the Dino Drill Sergeant.

But what those three didn't know was that Syrus saw the transaction between Jaden and the winged ball of fluff. Syrus had always been able to see duel spirits since he was little and just never say anything now because he was made fun of enough as it is and this would just give bullies (mostly Obelisk Blues) another reason to pick on him.

Everyone else at the school that can see duel spirits is assumed to be crazy and is made fun of too but Jaden is to oblivious to notice, people feared Chazz to much to make fun of him when he randomly yelled or punch at nothing, Belowski was always locked up in that dome facility by himself so he didn't have to deal with that but when he was out of the facility he would always make people really Zen and even then he doesn't mind.

_It's best that they don't know_ Syrus thought to himself as he tuned the rest of the world out.

Syrus had always watched and found it very funny when Chazz would argue at the yellow Ojama and he wished that he could go up and pick the little guy up to make sure he was alright whenever Chazz hit them but couldn't without revealing that he could see duel spirits as well. He himself had a duel spirit of his own but could rarely ever talk to the guy due to fact that he was always near Jaden. It was due to a promise he had made not to use the card until he met _that_ person again.

Little did Syrus know that promise would be soon be fulfilled very soon.

Syrus put his head on his hand keep up his head while as he watched bored Chancellor Sheppard introduced the new students. One by one they came out and the only one that really seemed to be of any interest to Syrus was the Australian guy with bandages around his right eye and a living crocodile. He had a good body muscular chest and was even able to carry a living crocodile meaning that he was very strong.

Yeah Syrus is gay always has been and always will be, he didn't really think that it was a big issue so he just never said anything about it.

It was then that he saw Jaden stand up and say something that Syrus didn't catch. So he turned his head to see who Jaden was talking too but he couldn't see past the big oaf so he just shrugged his shoulders and went back to staring at that sexy Australian man. Said Australian man caught his eye and smirked up towards him which in return the latter blushed and smiled back at the hunky man on the stage.

"Well I never properly introduced myself have I?" Said the Blue hair guy rubbing at the back of his head like Jaden had done earlier.

"The names Jessie" he said with smile.

Audible gasps could be heard throughout the room.

"Let's start again shall we, joining our school from North Academy Jessie Anderson" as the Chancellor said this Jessie made his way on to the stage and waved to all the students at the pep rally.

Syrus was too busy eye chatting with the Australian man until the rally ended and the muscular man left. Syrus snapped out of his trance and got up to follow the Australian man but was stopped as Jaden called out to him.

"Hey Syrus come on lets go talk to Jessie" this was the first time in a week he talked to Syrus as then proceeded to grab Syrus by the wrist and forcefully pulled him away from the place where the Australian Man had left while Syrus just watched in the direction he was previously heading to as Jaden dragged him down to where Jessie was talking with Alexis, Chazz, and Hassle Barry.

Syrus snapped out of his trance when Jaden stopped yanking on his arm. He then registered pain. He looked to the source and his eyes landed on his wrist to where Jaden's hand also was.

_That's going to bruise_ he concluded and then thought _Is Jaden angry with me?_

Syrus pondered this while he continued to watch Jaden's hand still clutching his wrist.

Jessie saw red out of the corner of his eye and then turned to see Jaden who he smiled at.

"Hey Jaden I've met the rest of your friends and they seem quite alright to me" Jessie said with his arms behind his head, until he noticed the figure besides him looking off in the distance that the other new students had left in. Jessie's eyes became as wide as saucers and then his face turned into that of a little kid on Christmas.

"SYRUS!" the north academy student shouted as he ran to Syrus with his arms thrown out wide ready to engulf the small Obelisk.

The shouting of his name caught his attention so Syrus look up from his bruised wrist to find the source of the yelling just in time to be tackled away from Jaden's grasp and into a bone crushing bear hug.

_Wait no it can't be!_

Syrus looked up and was shocked to see none other than Jessie Anderson.

"J Jessie?" Syrus stammered out still shocked by the other blue haired duelist appearance. The taller Obelisk just continued to nuzzle Syrus while everyone else was shocked by this display of affection. This was mostly due to the fact that Syrus tended to be the person that most people tended to ignore (unintentionally) when they came to the academy.

"Sy do you know this guy?" Jaden voiced the question that was on everyone else's mind.

Before he had a chance to say anything Jessie answered for him.

Without letting go of Syrus he looked back to the others and said.

"Yep he's my little Gemini Gemstone" At this Syrus blushed the same shade of red as Jaden's Slifer Red Jacket.

Alexis raised a brow at him "Gemini Gemstone?"

"Oh I call him that because-" Syrus elbowed him hard in the stomach before he could finish. This shocked and even scared the others a little.

Jessie fell to his knees in pain clutching at his stomach with both arms but looked up at Syrus still smiling.

Syrus just looked away from the others gazes blushing this time in embarrassment, he then turned to the boy on his knees.

"I told you not to call me that" Syrus scolded Jessie who managed to recover miraculously from Syrus's punch to his stomach and gave the small bluette a fake pout.

"I missed you too my little Gemini Gemstone" And with that Syrus was about to punch him again when a purple cat like creature stopped him by meowing at Syrus and then proceeded to climbed up to Syrus's shoulder and rubbed against his face.

Syrus noticed the cute little cat like creature on his shoulder and petted it.

"Aw see Ruby missed you too" Jessie smiled while Hassle Barry and Alexis sweat dropped and Chazz and Jaden were shocked by this knew piece of information.

"Well it's good to see _you_ again Ruby" Syrus purposely while he pet the cat sweetly.

Jessie caught Syrus's emphases on the word and then walked in front of Syrus who was petting his duel monster, who in return was purring from Syrus's touch.

"What about me?" Jessie asked with a closed eye smile, while pointing to himself with his head tilted a little to the side.

"What about you?" Syrus answered him back with a face devoid of emotion and eyes half lidded.

"But Ruby is my card so shouldn't I get some that affection too?" he whined whilst flailing his arms around.

Jessie continued whining back and forth with Syrus about not getting any affection while the latter just blew him off coldly each time but if you looked close enough you could see a small smirk. The two of them were so busy they didn't notice when Chazz walked over, turned Syrus around, and grabbed his collar with both hands and lifted him off the ground.

Syrus's cold disposition did a 180 to a scared and frightened face.

Chazz snarled at the smaller boy.

"Wait are you telling me you could see these little these" he pointed at Ojama Yellow who appeared along with winged Kuriboh at the same time when Ruby had "little Cretans the whole entire time and never said anything about it to me and made others think I'm as crazy as that other Slifer Slacker" he barked angrily at Syrus who just looked over to Jaden for help who just looked a bit betrayed and Syrus was Starting to feel guilt well up.

"Now hold your horses" Jessie interjected forcefully by pulling Syrus out of Chazz's grasp and placed a protective arm around Syrus's waist .

Out the corner of his eye Syrus could have sworn he saw Jaden scowl which was very odd since he was always calm, cool, and rather goofy no matter the situation was like.

"I'm the one who told him not to do that so if you're going to blame anyone blame me" he said in his thick southern accent.

"I made him promise not use his real deck and cards again until we met again and so if he told you he could see your duel spirits you'd want to see his duel spirit then his deck and then duel him with his Real deck of his."

"Real Deck" everyone exclaimed and turned in shock while turning to Syrus for an explanation. He was just nervously scratching the back of his head under everyone else's gazes.

"Oh didn't I mention that?" He tried to play the clumsy fool card but they weren't buying it.

Syrus sighed.

"Well Jessie made me promise shortly before the entrance exam and I had to recreate a whole new deck but I wasn't that in tune with it so I wasn't very good with it yet." Said the once Slifer now Obelisk. He then proceeded to laugh sheepishly while everyone else with the exception of Jessie of course was shocked.

"Wait why did you make him promise that? I mean so what if he's got another deck but why can't he use that one?" the question came from Chazz.

"Well you see I got my Gem Beast cards when I was in a duel tournament that I was in was just cause of my love for dueling you know."

"But as it turns out it was a contest that his uncle held so that the winner got a date with his nephew and right as I won the last Duel Syrus here found out that he was the prize and refused to be won like that. So he challenged me to a duel in which I gladly accepted." He fawned over the memory of his first encounter with Syrus.

"So you won right? And that's how you got your Gem Beasts?" Alexis tried finishing for him.

Jessie snapped out of his daydream and turned to Alexis.

"Nope" He answered without changing his expression.

"Got my ass handed to me. He beat me in just three turns." This shocked everyone because Syrus could just barely win a duel every now and again but even that was exceedingly rare.

"And then he when he won he came to me and said "For future reference anyone who wants to go out with me has to get past my deck first" and afterward's Pegasus gave me the rare Gem Beast cards" it took everyone five seconds before they all yelled simultaneously.

"PEGASUS!"

Syrus was scratching the back of his head again.

"Yeah well by mom's sister was married to him. I'd never abuse my position as his nephew to get cards for anyone thou so you can forget about asking." Syrus added when Chazz opened his mouth.

"He really just likes me because the rest of my family is cold and strive for perfection in everything like Zane. But my aunt was like me the black sheep and we were so very close that I actually considered her my Mother and Pegasus my father. I even lived with them for long periods of time. When My Aunt died my uncle was devastated and since I looked like my aunt my uncle always tried to make me happy by trying to set me up with a bunch of guys and-"

Alexis cut him off.

"Wait your gay? So why did you come to my dorm when you got that letter that someone sent to you from me?" Alexis asked with curiosity.

"I was going over there to tell you you'd probably be better with my brother and Yeah I'm gay is that a problem" he asked that last question with a raised brow.

"No I just never thought that you would be gay" Alexis said trying to avoid making it sound like she was a homophobic bitch and then got a gleam in her eyes. She went over to Syrus and grabbed his hands in hers and smiled at him.

"I've always wanted a gay guy friend now you can help me pick out outfits for dates, we can go shopping together and most importantly I can help set you up with other guys and I can help you get a boyfriend" Syrus sweat dropped as she started listing off all the things they could do together now that she knew Syrus was gay.

"Sorry but that position is already taken" said rewrapping his arms around Syrus who just shrugged them off.

"I told you already that anyone guy who wants to date me has beat me in a duel with my original deck"

"Oh well so the most likely guys who could beat you would be in Obelisk Blue but all of them are full of themselves maybe a Ra Yellow they aren't complete and utter assholes but they'd probably wouldn't be able to beat you" Alexis started to think out loud with her hand on her chin looking off in the distance.

"But I love a challenge" she fisted her hand in the air with a sideway stance and a determined look on her face.

"I promise you this Syrus I will find as many guys as it takes to find you a good looking guy who will treat you right" She promised.

"Alright now with that being said and done with" Jaden walked over to Syrus.

"Can I duel your original deck I'm really pumped to go up against a deck that hasn't ever been beaten before so what do you say Sy want to throw down?" Jaden asked clearly exited with a huge smile but there was something hidden in Jaden's eye that Syrus couldn't place.

"Well I'm sorry but I'm going to duel Syrus and then make him my boyfriend." Jessie interjected

"Well I was here first so you can go take a hike" Jaden said in his joyful voice but it was clear that he was pissed and he was incredibly scary when he was like this which was an event that

"Well I've known Syrus longer than you have so why don't you back off ne" Jessie replied now serious.

"Well I'm his best friend so go back to tuning your banjo Hillbilly" Everyone else's mouths dropped at that comment except Jessie. Syrus had his eyes closed and was getting more and more pissed by the minute.

"Well I'll go back to go playing my Banjo as soon as you go back to the city you should feel more at home there you know with all the pollution you have to have along with 50 other useless electronics that wastes 50 gig watts of power per person." Jessie bit back at Jaden.

Jaden whistled.

"Wow gig watts where'd you learn such a big word."

"I learned it in advanced physics. See unlike you a big city guy who spends all of his time partying, drinking, and preying on the innocent I was inside studying."

Jessie motioned towards Syrus when he said innocent which pushed Syrus's anger even further. But the next thing really drove Syrus off the deep end.

"Well at least I don't go tackling the innocent and molesting them."

_ALRIGHT THAT DOES IT! _Syrus shouted in his head.

Before anyone could say anything else Syrus walked over to the two angry duelist and very very VERY hardly he smashed both his fist onto their heads.

Clenching their heads they stopped their argument and turned to see Syrus who had a glare on his face that even Zane would Jump at.

"STOP ARGUING! YOU ARE BOTH ACTING LIKE SPOILED BRATS FIGHTING OVER A PORCELIN DOLL WHICH I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM NOT! GOD YOU TWO ARE ACTING LITTLE KIDS GROW UP!"

Everyone had cowered at Syrus's yelling it was worse then anything they had witnessed EVER before.

Syrus then turned his head with a humph in annoyance with his eyes closed. He then gave them a half lidded glance

"I might just have to just stop being around you two all together if you to get so worked up over an silly argument on a regular basis"

He then closed his eyes.

Everyone else thought the exact same thing.

_There's no way that there dumb enough to fall for that_

But apparently they were wrong because in a spilt second each one of them were begging on their knees in front of Syrus.

"No no no no don't go we'll be good don't go please" Jessie begged Syrus while hold onto his foreleg as if for dear life. Jaden on the other hand (or rather leg in this situation) was holding onto Syrus upper leg just as hard as Jessie and was looking up at Syrus with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah we promise to be good please don't leave stay and we'll be the best of friends right Jessie?" he looked over to the other who nodded.

"Yeah we promise just please don't go" Jessie wailed.

Everyone else except Syrus Sweat dropped at this display.

"Okay fine I forgive you now get off me"

They did so asap.

"Now since I haven't Seen Jessie in over three years I'll duel him first"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's end chapter<strong>

**Alright any questions, comments, or suggestions please put them into a review.**

**I'll UPdaty as swoon as I get at least three reviews**


End file.
